honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ranks
The ranks of the military hierarchy of Post Diaspora star nations largely followed the traditions of Old Earth military organizations. Andermani Empire Established naval ranks * Großadmiral der Flotte — Grand Admiral of the Fleet * Großadmiral — Grand Admiral, the equivalent of "Fleet Admiral" ( , ) * Admiral * Vizeadmiral — Vice Admiral * Konteradmiral — "Counter Admiral", the equivalent of "Rear Admiral" * Flotillenadmiral — "Flotilla Admiral", the equivalent of "Commodore" * Kapitän der Sterne — "Captain of the Stars", the equivalent of "Captain" ( , ) * Fregattenkapitän — "Frigate Captain", the equivalent of an RMN "Commander" ( ) * Korvettenkapitän — "Corvette Captain", the equivalent of an RMN "Lieutenant Commander" * Kapitänleutnant — "Lieutenant Captain", the equivalent of an RMN "Lieutenant (Senior Grade)" * Oberleutnant der Sterne — "Senior Lieutenant of the Stars", the equivalent of an RMN "Lieutenant (Junior Grade)" ( ) * Leutnant der Sterne — "Lieutenant of the Stars", the equivalent of an RMN "Ensign" * Kadett -- "Cadet", equivalent of an RMN Midship(wo)man * Enlisted personnel The IAN ranks Leutnant der Sterne, Oberleutnant der Sterne, and Kapitän der Sterne parallel the German naval ranks of Leutnant zur See, Oberleutnant zur See, and Kapitän zur See (which are distinguished from the Army ranks of Leutnant, Oberleutnant and Hauptmann). However, since the IAN is a space navy rather than a wet navy, the titles are "of the stars" (der Sterne) rather than "at sea" (zur See). Established army ranks * Oberst – Colonel * Oberstleutnant – Lieutenant Colonel Faithful of the Church of Humanity Unchained (Masada) Established naval ranks * Admiral of the Faithful * Captain of the Faithful * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant * Subofficer Question of convergention of People's Navy ranks possibly appeared in 1903 P.D. Established army ranks * Brigadier * Colonel * Lieutenant Protectorate of Grayson Naval ranks * High Admiral * Fleet Admiral ''' * '''Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Senior Captain * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant (Senior Grade) * Lieutenant (Junior Grade) * Ensign * Enlisted personnel - according to fan sources GSN enlisted personnel ranks were the same as as in the RMN. Established army ranks Including Marine ranks. * Colonel * Captain * Lieutenant Harrington Steadholder's Guard * Brigadier * Colonel * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Corporal * Armsman People's Republic of Haven - Republic of Haven Notices: * State Security Naval and Ground Forces ranks mimicked probably regular Navy and Marine Corps ranks. * Under government of Committee of Public Safety all ranks were preceded by term "Citizen". Usage of the term "Sir/Ma'am" was reserved for People's Commissioners. Most People's Navy Admirals considered the use of the term "Citizen" a "comic book opera" at best, and rebelled against it by breaking with naval tradition and referring to their staff by given names. Naval ranks * Flag Officers ** Fleet Admiral ** Admiral ** Vice Admiral ** Rear Admiral ** Commodore * Non-flag Commissioned Officers: ** Captain ** Commander ** Lieutenant Commander ** Lieutenant ** Lieutenant Junior Grade ** Ensign ** Midshipman * Non-Commisioned Officers: ** Master Chief Petty Officer ** Senior Chief Petty Officer ** Chief Petty Officer ** Petty Officer First Class ** Petty Officer Second Class ** Petty Officer Third Class * Enlisted personnel: ** Spacer First Class ** Spacer Second Class ** Spacer Third Class Marine ranks * Commissioned officers ** General ** Lieutenant General ** Major General ** Brigadier General ** Colonel ** Lieutenant Colonel ** Major ** Captain ** First Lieutenant ** Second Lieutenant * Non-Commisioned Officers: ** Sergeant Major ** Master Gunnery Sergeant ** First Sergeant ** Master Sergeant ** Gunnery Sergeant ** Staff Sergeant ** Sergeant ** Corporal * Enlisted personnel: ** Lance Corporal ** Private First Class ** Private Star Kingdom of Manticore Naval ranks Flag Officers Commissioned Officers'Medical Branch officers had their rank prefixed by "Surgeon" '''Warrant Officers'introduced in * '''Master Chief Warrant Officer * Senior Chief Warrant Officer * Chief Warrant Officer * Warrant Officer 1st Class * Warrant Officer 2nd Class Non-Commissioned Officers'''according to David Weber's tech bible: * '''Senior Master Chief Petty Officer in real world Royal Navy rating varies depending on job, eg. Boatswains Mate, Builder, etc. * Master Chief Petty Officer * Senior Chief Petty Officer * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer First Class * Petty Officer Second Class * Petty Officer Third Class Enlisted personnel * Spacer First Class * Spacer Second Class * Spacer Third Class Marine ranks * Officers: ** Marshal of the Corps - known as the Commandant of the Marine Corps ** Field Marshal ** General ** Lieutenant General ** Major General ** Brigadier General ** Colonel ** Lieutenant Colonel ** Major ** Captain ** First Lieutenant ** Second Lieutenant * Non-Commissioned Officers: ** Regimental Sergeant Major ** Sergeant Major - the highest Marine SNCO aboard the ship, called "the Gunny" ** First Sergeant ** Master Sergeant ** Staff Sergeant ** Platoon Sergeant ** Corporal ** Lance Corporal * Enlisted personnel: ** Private First Class ** Private Republic of Monica Known naval ranks: * Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Senior Lieutenant * Junior Lieutenant Council for an Independent Prism Established naval ranks: * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Silesian Confederacy According to SITS: * Commissioned Officers ** Admiral ** Fleet Admiral ** Vice Admiral ** Counter Admiral'''appeared fake Rear Admiral - HH6 ** '''Commodore - rank mentioned at , but not listed at SITS, Ship Book 2 ** Captain ** Commander ** Lieutenant Commander ** Lieutenant ** Sub Lieutenant ** Ensign * Enlisted personnel ** Master Chief Petty Officer ** Senior Chief Petty Officer ** Chief Petty Officer ** Petty Officer 1st Class ** Petty Officer 2nd Class ** Petty Officer 3rd Class ** Senior Mate ** Mate ** Apprentice ** Recruit Solarian League Established and possible naval ranks * Fleet Admiral * Admiral * Vice Admiral * Rear Admiral * Commodore * Captain * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Lieutenant Established and possible Marine and Gendarme ranks * Brigadier General * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant References External links * Royal Manticoran Naval Officer's Guide - Grayson Supplement * Royal Manticoran Naval Officer's Guide - Harringtom Steading Guard supplement Category:Society Category:Havenite Military Category:Military of Manticore Category:Masadan Military Category:Military